Ñìåøíî äî ñë¸ç
by Lisferia
Summary: Èñòîðèÿ ïðî äâóõ èäèîòèêîâ, êîòîðûå ðåøèëè ïåðåòðÿñòè ñòàðåíüêèé Õîãâàðòñ êàê ñëåäóåò!
1. Default Chapter

Ïðèâåò, íàðîä! Âîò âàì ìîé íîâîãîäíèé ïîäàðîê! Íî ñðàçó ãîâîðþ, ýòîò ôèê íàçûâàåòñÿ "Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç" òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî âûðàæåíèå áóäåò óïîòðåáëÿòüñÿ î÷åíü ÷àñòî.

Íó è êàê âñåãäà ìîå ëþáèìîå: Êîëèí/Äæèííè. Îí çàêîí÷èòñÿ ïëîõî, íî áóäåò ïðîäîëæåíèå... Êîðî÷å â ñàìîì êîíöå óñå áóäåò õîðîøî.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 ** Draki**


	2. Ñìåøíî äî ñë¸ç, ÷àñòü ïåðâàÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñë¸ç

- Êîãäà æ òû, ãàä îáðàòèøü íà ìåíÿ âíèìàíèå? – øåïòàëà Äæèííè, òàùèâøàÿ ñòîïêó êíèã ÷åðåç âñþ áèáëèîòåêó, íå âèäÿ êàê øàðàõàþòñÿ ïðîõîæèå, êîòîðûå äàæå íå âèäåëè, êòî íà íèõ ïð¸ò.

- Watch it! – ïîñëûøàëîñü âïåðåäè, è âíåçàïíî âñå êíèãè ðàçëåòåëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû.

 Âñå, ÷òî Äæèííè óñïåëà çàìåòèòü, áûëî íàïóãàííîå ëèöî Êîëèíà. Äàëüøå ïîñëûøàëñÿ ìàò â èñïîëíåíèè ìàäàì Ïèíñ, ñíîâà èñïóãàííîå ëèöî Êîëèíà, çà ðóêó ïîòÿíóëî, çàìåëüêàëè ïîëêè ñ êíèãàìè.

- Òèøå! – øåïíóë Êîëèí.

 Îíè óæå ñèäåëè ïîä ñòîëîì, îêðóæåííûì øêàôàìè.

- Íó ÷òî, ìóõà áëÿäñêàÿ? Îïÿòü ñáåæàëè!

 Äæèííè ïîïûòàëàñü âîçðàçèòü, íî Êðèâè â óæàñå çàæàë åé ðîò. Êîãäà áèáëèîòåêàðøà ñðûãíóëà, îí îòïóñòèë åå. 

- Òû ìåíÿ äîñòàë, ìåëêèé! Âñå âðåìÿ ïîðòèøü ìíå äåíü!

- Ýòî òû ìíå âñå èñïîðòèëà! Ïðåøü, ñàìà íå çíàåøü êóäà!

- ß çàìå÷àòåëüíî çíàëà êóäà ïðó! Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû â ìåíÿ âðåçàëñÿ?!

- Àðððã! Çàòêíèñü!

- ×òî?! Ùàñ ÿ òåáÿ çàòêíó!

- Ïðåäëàãàþ ïàðè!

- Êàêîå åùå ïàðè?

- À òàêîå: åñëè ÿ âûèãðàþ – òû â æîïå, à åñëè òû âûèãðàåøü – òî ÿ...

- Â æîïå! ß ñîãëàñíà. Óñëîâèÿ?

- Òû äîëæíà ñîáëàçíèòü Ñíåéïà!

- ×òî?! R U CRAZY?! À òû òîæå áóäåøü åãî ñîáëàçíÿòü?

- Ý-ý-ý... Òû ïðàâà. Ýòî ïëîõàÿ èäåÿ.

- Ïîøëè ê Äæàñòèíó, ÷òî ëè?

- Íàôèã?

- Ïóñòü îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåò.

 Êîëèí ïîäíÿë êàìåðó, è îíè ïîøëè â ñòîðîíó áàøíè Õàôôëïàôà.

 Âäðóã îíè óñëûøàëè òèõèå ñòîíû è àêêóðàòíî çàãëÿíóëè çà óãîë.

- Çíàåøü, ïîéäåì ëó÷øå ê Õàãðèäó, ÷òî ëè?

- Ñîãëàñíà.

 À Äæàñòèí Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷è öåëîâàëñÿ ñî Ñüþçàí Áîóíñ çà óãëîì...

- Äåòêè, ÿ óñ¸ ïîíèìàþ, íî ëó÷øå ïîìèðèòåñü áîëåå áåçîïàñíûì ïóò¸ì. – âåùàë Õàãðèä.

- Íó ìû æå ïðîñèì ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàòü!

- Âñå, âû ìåíÿ äîñòàëè! Èäèòå â Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ, è êòî ïåðâûì ïðèòàùèò ìíå âîëîñ åäèíîðîãà, òîò è ïîáåäèë!!!

- Well, then. – êèâíóëà Äæèííè è îíè ñ Êîëèíîì óäàëèëèñü.

- Êóäà âû?! ß ïîøóòûë!!!

 Íî äâîå î÷åíü çëûõ äðóã íà äðóãà ïîäðîñòêà óæå ïîäõîäèëè ê âîðîòàì ëåñà íà òîì êîíöå.

- Øîæ ÿ íàäåëàë?! Íàäî áåæàòü çà Ãàððè!

 È Õàãðèä ïîêàòèë ê çàìêó.


	3. Ñìåøíî äî ñë¸ç, ÷àñòü âòîðàÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

- Èòàê, ÿ èäó òóäà, à òû – òóäà. Çàïóñêàåì â íåáî ñèãíàë, åñëè ñïðàâëÿåìñÿ ñ çàäà÷åé. È íå äóìàé, ÷òî òû îòêðóòèøüñÿ, åñëè âûðâåøü âîëîñ ó êàêîé-íèáóäü âîðîíû!

- Èäèîò, ó âîðîí íå øåðñòü, à ïåðüÿ!

- Èìåííî òàê ÿ è ïðåäïîëàãàë!

- Àððã! Çàòêíèñü!

- Òû ïîâòîðÿåøü çà ìíîé!

- È ÷òî ñ òîãî?

- Íè÷åãî! – Êîëèí ïëþíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòîðîíó. Áûëè âèäíû òîëüêî áëèêè ñâåòà îò âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè.

 Äæèííè çàäðàëà íîñ è ïîøëà âïåðåä.

 Âåçäå áåãàëè ïàóêè, è òî è äåëî íîãà çàñòðåâàëà ìåæäó ñó÷üåâ.

- Òâîþ ìàòü! – ÷åðòûõíóëàñü äåâóøêà, âûòàñêèâàÿ íîãó â ñîòûé ðàç, - çäåñü åñòü õîòü îäèí åäèíîðîã?! Õîòÿ áû îäèí? À? – óãîâàðèâàëà îíà òèøèíó.

 Âäðóã íà åå çîâ âûñêî÷èëà áåëàÿ êîíÿøêà ñ ðîãîì.

- Íó ñëàâà Àëëàõó!

 Íî ñðàçó çà êîíÿøêîé âûñêî÷èë Êîëèí ñ òîìàãàâêîì  è âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.

- Ñ äîðîãè! Ýòî ìîé!

- Íèôèãà! Îáîéäåøüñÿ! – Äæèííè òîæå áðîñèëàñü íà åäèíîðîãà.

 Åäèíîðîã çàìåòàëñÿ íà ìåñòå è âäðóã âñå ïîíÿë. Ãëàçà åãî ñòàëè êðàñíûìè, è îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

- Àãà! – äóáëèðîâàë Ìàñÿíþ Êîëèí.

 Êîíÿøêà ñîâñåì âûøåë èç ñòðîÿ è áðîñèëñÿ íà äâóõ èäèîòèêîâ, ïîõðþêèâàÿ.

- Êîîîëèí! – çàîðàëà Äæèííè, êîòîðóþ Êðèâè ïðèæàë ê çåìëå è íå äàë ðàçîðâàòü åäèíîðîãó.

- Ñâàëèâàåì!

 Îíè âñêî÷èëè è ðâàíóëè ïðî÷ü èç ëåñà, íî Äæèííè îïÿòü çàöåïèëàñü êàáëóêîì î êîðíè ìîãó÷åãî äóáà è ðóõíóëà íà çåìëþ. Êîëèí äâèíóëñÿ íàçàä è ïîäõâàòèë åå. Îò óæàñà îíà ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå.

- Ïåòðèôèêóñ Òîòàëóñ! – êðèêíóë îí íà åäèíîðîãà, âçìàõíóâ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, è òîò çàìåðç â âîçäóõå.

 Ïàðåíü íà ïîñëåäíåì äûõàíèè âûíåñ Äæèíüêó èç ëåñà. Íà âûõîäå åãî îæèäàë ïðèÿòíûé ñþðïðèç.

- Êàêîãî õóÿ âû ïîïåðëèñü â Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ?!

 Ýòî áûë Ãàððè. Îí âûãëÿäåë íåñïîêîéíî è êóðèë óæå ôèëüòð îò ñèãàðåòû.

- Ó í-íàñ áûë ä-äîãîâîð, - íà÷àë åëå æèâîé Êîëèí.

- Íó ÷å, áëÿ, íàøëèñü? – íàâñòðå÷ó èì øëà áóõàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, íàïèâøàÿñÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî ñ ãîðÿ.

- Ñåé÷àñ áóäóò ñåðüåçíûå ðàçáîðêè, - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàðèê,- Äàìáëÿäîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óæå âûêóðèëè ïî áëîêó ñèãàðåò, êîãäà óçíàëè ãäå âû.

- È ýòî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè â÷åðà âå÷åðîì çàïóñòèëè ïñèõîâàííîãî ïèêà÷ó â ëåñ. ( I don't own Pokemon!)

- Êàãî-êàãî?! – åëå äûøàë Êîëèí.

- Ïèêà÷ó, ýòî æèâîòíîå, êîòîðîå äóáëèðóåò ëþáîå äðóãîå, êîòîðîå âèäèò è ïîìîãàåò äðóãèì æèâîòíûì. Îíè âîäÿòñÿ òîëüêî â Óýëüñå, íî Õàãðèä ëþáåçíî ïðèâåç îäíîãî â Õîãâàðäñ, - ïðîâåëà ëåêöèþ Ãðåéíäæåð.

 Êîëèí âçãëÿíóë íà ëåñ, îòêóäà íà íåãî ñìîòðåë åãî äóáëèêàò, îïåðøèñü î äåðåâî, è óïàë â îáìîðîê.


	4. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü òðåòüÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

- Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ÿ îáÿçàòåëüíî íàéäó åäèíîðîãà! – ãîâîðèëà Äæèííè Êîëèíó, ëåæàâøåìó íà ñîñåäíåé êîéêå â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå.

- Òû íå âúåõàëà? Ñëåäóþùåãî ðàçà íå áóäåò! – õíûêàÿ, ñêàçàë Êîëèí.

- Êàê ýòî? – Óèçëè ïîäñêî÷èëà âìåñòå ñ êðîâàòüþ.

- ß ñäàþñü. Êîðî÷å, ìîæåøü ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ÿ â æîïå! – îí îòâåðíóëñÿ.

 Äæèííè îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó.

- Èçâèíè. ß íå ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû â æîïå... – òóïî íà÷àëà îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ îíà.

 Âäðóã Êðèâè íà÷àë âñõëèïûâàÿ äåðãàòü ïëå÷àìè. Òîãäà îíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è òèõî âçÿëà çà ïëå÷î.

- Ïåðåñòàíü ðåâåòü, ÿ æå èçâèíèëàñü!

 Îíà ðàçâåðíóëà åãî è óâèäåëà, ÷òî åãî ëèöî ïîêðàñíåëî, à ñàì îí äàâèëñÿ îò ñìåõà.

- Àõ òû! – Äæèííè òîëêíóëà åãî è ñàìà, ðàññìåÿâøèñü, ðóõíóëà ðÿäîì. Îíè ñìåÿëèñü ìèíóò ïÿòü, à ïîòîì âñå ñîøëî äî äðóæåñêè ïîñëàííûõ äðóã äðóãó óëûáîê. Òóò Êîëèí ïðîòÿíóë Äæèííè ðóêó è ñïðîñèë:

- Ìèð?

- Ìèð.

 È îíà ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïîæàëà åãî ðóêó.

- ×òî ó íàñ çäåñü? ß âèæó, âàì äâîèì óæå ëó÷øå. Ìîæåòå èäòè îáðàòíî ê äðóçüÿì.

 Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âûòàùèëà êàðòî÷êè èç èõ êðîâàòåé è ïðîãíàëà ïîìèðèâøèõñÿ èäèîòèêîâ.

- Ñìåøíî äî ñë¸ç! Ìû íàêîíåö-òî ïîìèðèëèñü!

- Àãà.

 Îíè âåñåëî ïîáåæàëè íà çàâòðàê.

- ß ïåðâûé ðàç íå ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî ïîòðàòèëà íî÷ü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå!

- Òû íà ÷òî íàìåêàåøü?!

- Çà ýòó íî÷ü ÿ ïîìèðèëàñü ñ òîáîé, ìåëêèé!

- Îòâåòü íà âîïðîñ: ïî÷åìó ýòî ÿ ÌÅËÊÈÉ?

- Íå çíàþ. Ïðèâÿçàëîñü ê ÿçûêó. Íàâåðíîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî â øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ êàê ìàëü÷èê!

- ß íå âåäó ñåáÿ êàê ìàëü÷èê!

- Äîêàæè!

- Êàê?!

 Îí øë¸ïíóë åå ïî çàäíèöå ëàäîíüþ.

- Àõ òû!

 Îíè çàñìåÿëèñü è âáåæàëè â çàë. Âñå ðåçêî îáåðíóëèñü ê íèì, è îíè, çàðæàâ åùå ãðîì÷å, ïëþõíóëèñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà çà áîëüøèì ñòîëîì.

- À ÷òî ýòî ñ âàìè ñòðÿñëîñü? – Ãàððè îòîðâàëñÿ îò íàìàçûâàíèÿ ìàñëà íà êóñèíó áåëîãî õëåáà.

 Êîëèí íàãíóëñÿ ê óõó Äæèííè è ÷òî-òî åé øåïíóë. Îíà óõìûëüíóëàñü, ïîäîäâèíóëàñü áëèæå ê Ãàððè è ñêàçàëà òàê, ÷òîáû áûëî ñëûøíî âñåì:

- Äà ìû òðàõàëèñü âñþ íî÷ü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå!

 Ãàððè çàìåð è ó íåãî èç ðóê  âûïàë íîæ è áóòåðáðîä. Ñçàäè ÷òî-òî óïàëî. Âñå îáåðíóëèñü è óâèäåëè, ÷òî Ðîí óïàë â îáìîðîê.

- Øóòêà.

 Ïåðâûì âçîðâàëñÿ îò ñìåõà ñòîë Õàôôëïàôà, çà íèì è Ñëèçåðèíöû. Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ áûëî ñëûøíî çà ãîðîé. Ïîòîì óæå è âñå îñòàëüíûå, êðîìå Ãàððè, êîòîðûé âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà Äæèííè ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì, Ðîíà, Ãåðìèîíû è Íýâèëëà, êîòîðûé âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿë.

- Äæèííè, ýòî íå ñìåøíî, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà òèõî-òèõî.

- Çíàåøü, êàê òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàëà! – î÷íóëñÿ Ðîí. – Íèêîãäà áîëüøå òàê íå äåëàé, Âèðäæèíèÿ Óèçëè! ß óæ è ïðàâäà ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû... Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òîáû ñêàçàëà ìàìà! – îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

 Äæèííè ñæàëà êóëàêè è âíåçàïíî óäàðèëà åãî ìåæäó ãëàç òàê, ÷òî îí óäàðèëñÿ îá ñòîë. 

- Íå ñìåé  ëåçòü â ìîþ æèçíü, èäèîò! Òû ìåíÿ äîñòàë! "×òî ñêàæåò ìàìà, ÷òî ñêàæåò ìàìà!" Ïîø¸ë íà õðåí!

 Äåâóøêà îòòîëêíóëà Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ ïîñòàðàëàñü åå îñòàíîâèòü äëÿ ÷òåíèÿ ëåêöèè. Çàë ìîë÷àë. Êîëèí âñêî÷èë è ïîáåæàë çà íåé.


	5. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü ÷åòâåðòàÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

- Äæèííè, Äæèííè! – Êîëèí åëå ðàçûñêàë åå â ñïàëüíå. Îíà ïëàêàëà. Çà îêíîì ñâåòèëî ñîëíöå è ñëåçû íà åå ùåêàõ ñèÿëè â åãî ëó÷àõ.

- Êàê ÿ åãî íåíàâèæó! – è îíà çàðûäàëà åùå ãðîì÷å.

 Êðèâè ñåë ðÿäîì íà ïîäîêîííèê è òóïî óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîë. Óñïîêàèâàòü îí, ê ñîæàëåíèþ íå óìåë...

- ×òî òû ñåë êàê èäèîò! Îáíèìè ìåíÿ, ñêàæè, ÷òî âñå õîðîøî! Ïðèäóìàé ÷òî-íèáóäü! – çàîðàëà áåäíàÿ Äæèííè.

- Ýýý... – îí íåæíî îáíÿë åå è ïðåäëîæèë:

- Õî÷åøü ÿ ñêàæó ïðî Ðîíà ÷òî-íèáóäü ïëîõîå è ñìåøíîå?

- Íó?

- Íàïðèìåð, îí ïàõíåò êàê âëàæíàÿ òåïëàÿ ïîìîéêà â ÿñíûé äåíü...

 Óèçëè çàðåâåëà åùå ãðîì÷å.

- Íå ñìåøíî? Ëàäíî... Îí... îí...

- Ñìåíè òåìó!

- Äæèííè, ïåðåñòàíü ïëàêàòü, - âäðóã âûäàë îí, è îíà, ïåðåñòàâ äåðãàòüñÿ, ïðèñëóøàëàñü,- Äàâàé ñ òîáîé îáúåäèíèìñÿ è íàéäåì çäåñü, â Õîãâàðòñå, ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ! Äàâàé óçíàåì òî, ÷åãî íå äîëæíû çíàòü è äàæå êðó÷å: äàâàé çàáüåì íà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà!

- Âîò òàê è íàäî áûëî! Êîíå÷íî, äàâàé! Äàâàé âçîðâåì ïîäñîáêó Ñíåéïà, îòðàâèì ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, âûáüåì çóáû Ãåðìèîíå è ïîçîâåì Êðàìà, ïåðåáðîñèì Âîëäåìîðòà íà íàøó ñòîðîíó è êîíå÷íî óçíàåì, ÷òî òàêîå ñåêñ! 

 "Âî ÷òî ÿ ââÿçàëñÿ?"- íåðâíî ïîäóìàë Êîëèí, -"Ñ íåé äåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî îïàñíî äëÿ æèçíè..."

- Äæèííè, à... ïîñëåäíåå îáÿçàòåëüíî?

- Êîíå÷íî! Òû ÷òî õî÷åøü óìåðåòü äåâñòâåííèêîì?! ×òî òû òàê áîèøüñÿ?

- ß íå áîþñü, ÿ âîëíóþñü...

- Íå äðåéôü! 

 Îíà âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó è ïîâåëà âíèç. Ïî äîðîãå èì âñòðåòèëñÿ Ðîí.

- Äæèííè! Ñëóøàé, ÿ õîòåë èçâèíèòüñÿ... ß æå òâîé áðàò... Òàê ïðèíÿòî, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí çà òîáîé ïðèñìàòðèâàòü...

- ß íå çëþñü íà òåáÿ, Ðîí.

- Ïðàâäà?

- Óãó. ß ÏÐÎÑÒÎ Â ßÐÎÑÒÈ!

 Îíà îïÿòü äàëà åìó ìåæäó ãëàç, è îí ïîêàòèëñÿ âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå, ñáèâ Ëàâàíäó è Ïàðâàòè.

- Àõ òû ñâèíüÿ! – çàîðàëè îíè â îäèí ãîëîñ è ïîêàòèëèñü âñëåä çà íèì.

 Âñêîðå ëåñòíèöó óæå ñîòðÿñàëî îò êîëè÷åñòâà íàðîäà, êàòèâøåãîñÿ ïî íåé.

- Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî... ×òî ìîæåò íàòâîðèòü îäèí ìåðçêèé áðàòåëüíèê! – ðàññìåÿëàñü Äæèííè è ïîâåëà Êîëèíà äàëüøå.

- À êóäà ìû?

- Âçðûâàòü ñòàðîãî ïåðäóíà Ñíåéïà...

- À...ÿñíî.

 Âäðóã îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü.

- Ó ìåíÿ èäåÿ. Òû æå íå õî÷åøü ïèçäèòü ïðîôåññîðà?

- Âîîáùå-òî íåò.

- Ó òåáÿ åñòü ïîâÿçêà? À ëàäíî. Ãàëñòóê ñîéäåò. Òàê. Íàäåâàé!

- ß íè÷åãî íå âèæó.

- Õîðîøî. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ äîñòàíó îäíó âåùü, è äîëæåí áóäåøü íà îùóïü îòãàäàòü ÷òî ýòî. Ïîíÿë?

- Äà.

- Äàâàé ðóêó.

- ×å ýòî?! Ìÿãêîå... Ãðóøà, ÷òî ëè?

- Íåò! – õèõèêíóëà Äæèííè.

- Òîãäà... Áëÿ, ýòî ôðóêò?

- Íåò!

 Âäðóã ÷òî-òî óïàëî.

- Äæèííè?

- À?

- ×òî ýòî áûëî?

- Ýòî... À! Ýòî Ãàððè â îáìîðîêå!

- À ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Äà ó íåãî áûâàåò...

- Ýòî òû åãî ïíóëà?

- Äà íåò! Òû íå îòâëåêàéñÿ, ìèëûé.

- **Ìèëûé?! ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò?! – îí ñòÿíóë ñ ãëàç ãàëñòóê è... ëó÷øå áû îí ýòîãî íå äåëàë! Îí ñ äîñàäîé çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó íåãî â ðóêå ëåæèò ìàëåíüêàÿ äûíÿ.**

- À òû ÷òî äóìàë?! ß òåáå çà ãðóäü ðàçðåøó ñåáÿ õàïàòü?!

- Íî òû æå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ýòî íå ôðóêò!

- Ãëóïûé, äûíÿ ýòî íå ôðóêò, à ÿãîäà! (íàäî áûëî ÷èòàòü "Ýíöèêëîïåäèþ âêóñíîé è çäîðîâîé ïèùè"! ;-)

Îíà ïðèáëèçèëàñü è íåæíî ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ãóáû òàê, ÷òî îí óðîíèë äûíþ íà ãîëîâó òîëüêî ÷òî î÷íóâøåìóñÿ Ãàððè. Òîò óïàë ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì, òàê è íå ñêàçàâ òîãî ìàòåðíîãî ñëîâà, êîòîðûì ïî åãî ìíåíèþ ìîæíî áûëî îïèñàòü Äæèííè è Êîëèíà â òîò ìîìåíò. Âíèçó â ýòî âðåìÿ, ïîõîæå èçáèâàëè Ðîíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî øåë îòáîðíûé ìàò è ñòóêè.

- Äæèííè, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ âëþáèëñÿ.

- ß íàäåÿëàñü, òû ñêàæåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîóìíåå, âðîäå "ß õî÷ó òåáÿ, Âèðäæèíèÿ"...

- È ýòî òîæå.

- ×òî, ïðÿì ùàñ?!

- Íåò, ÷åðåç ãîä!

- Ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü. Ó íàñ åùå íå çàêîí÷åíî îäíî äåëüöå...

 È îíè ïîøëè äàëüøå ïî ëåñòíèöå, äîëãî ðàññêàçûâàÿ äðóã äðóãó ïîøëûå øòó÷êè. Çàïàñû Ñíåéïà áûëè âçîðâàíû, è â áîëüøîì çàëå áûëè âûâåøåíû ÷åðíûå ôëàãè, êàê â äåíü ãèáåëè Ñåäðèêà Äèããîðè... Çóáû Ãåðìèîíû áûëè óâåëè÷åíû òàê, ÷òî åå óâîçèëè íà òåëåãàõ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, à Äæèííè è Êîëèí áûëè íàãðàæäåíû îðäåíîì "Ôðåäà & Äæîðäæà, ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè." ïîñìåðòíî.  Íî â òîò äåíü îíè òàê è íå óçíàëè, ÷òî òàêîå ñåêñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîøëè óáèðàòü òîë÷êè ïî âñåé øêîëå ïîä íàäçîðîì Ôèë÷à. À êîãäà âåðíóëèñü èì áûëî íå òî, ÷òî íå äî ýòîãî, èì õîòåëîñü ëå÷ü ñïàòü è íå ïðîñíóòüñÿ. 

 Ïàðà çàâàëèëàñü íà îäíó êðîâàòü ïðÿìî â îäåæäå.

- Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, - ïðîøåïòàë Êîëèí è óñíóë â îáúÿòèÿõ Äæèííè.

À\ï. Àëåíêà, ïîñïîêîéíåé! Òàê è ïðàâäà ìîæíî â ìîãèëó ñîéòè! *lol* ìîæåò ñòàíåì friends :-)))))?


	6. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü ïÿòàÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

- Êîëèí, ìíå íà ìàãëîâåäåíèè çàäàëè âîïðîñ: "Ñêàæèòå ãëàãîë îò ñëîâà óòþã,". ß äî ñèõ ïîð åãî íå çíàþ. 

Ñëóøàé, ó òåáÿ æå îòåö ìàãë! Òû æå äîëæåí çíàòü!

- Íàâåðíîå "óòþãàòü".

- "Ãëàäèòü", äóðåíü! – ïîäñêàçàë Äæàñòèí Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷è, ñèäåâøèé ñ íèìè.

- Âî, ñïàñèáî. Íî "óòþãàòü" ìíå áîëüøå íðàâèòüñÿ!

- À çíàåòå, ÷òî ìíå áàáóøêà ðàññêàçàëà,- âìåøàëñÿ Íåâèëë,- Êîãäà ìíå áûëî ÷åòûðå ãîäà, ÿ ïðåäëîæèë åé ïîèãðàòü â óòþã!

- À êàêèå ïðàâèëà?

- ß äîëæåí áûë  â íåå ïëåâàòü, à îíà – øèïåòü êàê óòþã!

 Äæàñòèí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ïðîäîëæèë ñâîå ñî÷èíåíèå î ïðèìåíåíèè òåëåâèäåíèÿ â ñåëüñêîõîçÿéñòâåííûõ öåëÿõ.

 ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò âîøëà ñèÿþùàÿ Ãåðìèîíà.

- Âû ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, ÿ – ñòàðîñòà øêîëû?

- Ïðàâäà, Ãåðìèîíà? Ïîòðÿñàþùå! Òû óìíèöà, - ñêàçàëè â îäèí ãîëîñ òðîå, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ðàáîòû.

- Äà ÷òî ñ âàìè? Âû íàâåðíîå çàâèäóåòå?

- Äà-äà, êîíå÷íî,- ñíîâà â îäèí ãîëîñ.

 Ãðåéíäæåð ïîäíÿëà íîñ è âûøëà.

- Åé, îíà çàáðàëà íîñ äîëãîõë¸áà!

- Ïîïðîñèøü ó Ñüþçàí íîâûé! Ïóñòü êàòèòüñÿ êîëáàñêîé!

- Òû ïðàâ.

 Â ýòî âðåìÿ ãîëîäíûé Ãàððè ïðîáèðàëñÿ íà êóõíþ. Îí ïðîïóñòèë çàâòðàê, ïîñêîëüêó áûë â êîìå ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ äûíè åìó íà áàøêó. Òèõî ïî÷åñàâ ãðóøó íà êàðòèíå, îí îòêðûë äâåðü. Ñâåò çàãîðåëñÿ. Îí çàêðûë äâåðü – ñâåò ïîãàñ. "Õîëîäèëüíèê,"- äîãàäàëñÿ Ïîòòåð.

Íàæðàâøèñü âäîâîëü, îí çàâàëèëñÿ ñïàòü íà ìåøêàõ ñ êàðòîøêîé. Èëè åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî ìåøêè...

- ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!! Äîááè, ÷òî âû âñå çäåñü äåëàåòå?!

- Îòäûõàåì, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ñýð!

 Ãàððè ïî÷åñàë çàä è ïîïëåëñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ.

-  Äàæå ïîäóìàòü ñòðàøíî! – ñêàçàëà Äæèííè è õðàáðî çàäóìàëàñü.

- ×åãî? – íå ïîíÿë Êîëèí.

- Åñëè ìû ñåé÷àñ ïðèìàíèì Âîëäåìîðòà?

- Äàæå íå äóìàé! Ïîøóòèëè è õâàòèò! – èñïóãàëñÿ Êðèâè.

 Äæèííè âçÿëà ëèñò áóìàãè è íà÷àëà ïèñàòü ïèñüìî ñ óãðîçîé:

"_Äîðîãîé Òîì!_

_           Î÷åíü íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü! Áóäó æäàòü âå÷åðîì â ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà._

_                                                                                                                       Òâîÿ Äæèííè."_

 Êîëèí íå çàìåòèë...óãðîçû â ïèñüìå...âïðî÷åì, êàê è ïèñüìà...âîîáùå...

 À â ýòî âðåìÿ Ãàððè è Ðîí  áåæàëè îò Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ îðàëà:

- ÏÎÐÓÁËÞ!!!

- Óãîâîðèëà!

 Ïàðíè îñòàíîâèëèñü è ñêèíóëèñü ïî ðóáëþ. (À\ï. Ïîíÿòü ñìûñë øóòêè ìîæåò òîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ñ ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà).

  Áëýéç Çàáèíè è Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áîëòàëè, ïðîãóëèâàÿñü â êîðèäîðå.

- Ïîòòåð – ìóäàê! – âîçìóùàëñÿ Äðàêî.

- Àãà. À ìíå òàê íðàâèòñÿ Ïàíñè...

- Òû ïðàâ, ÿ åìó îáÿçàí îòîìñòèòü â ìèðîâûõ ìàñøòàáàõ...

- À ìíå êàçàëîñü, ìû õîòåëè ïîãîâîðèòü...

- Àáñîëþòíî ñîãëàñåí.

- Ñòóäåíòû, õâàòèò òðåïàòüñÿ! Â êðîâàòü ïîðà! – ïî êîðèäîðàì ñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë.

- À íàñ íå çàñòóêàþò?

- Èäèîò, îíà íå ÝÒÎ èìåëà â âèäó!

 È âîò íàêîíåö ëîðÄ âîëÀíä¨ìîðÒ (À\ï.×èòàéòå áîëüøèå áóêâû) ïîÿâèëñÿ â ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

- Òîìèê, òû ïðèøåë!

- Êàê òû ñìååøü òàê êî ìíå îáðàùàòüñÿ?! – ðûêíóë îí íà Äæèííè.

- Ìû õîòåëè òåáå ïðåäëîæèòü âñòàòü íà íàøó ñòîðîíó... 

- Ãäå Ïîòòåð, äåâ÷îíêà?! Îòâå÷àé! – Âîëäåìîðò ñõâàòèë åå çà ãîðëî.

 Êîëèí ñïðÿòàëñÿ çà àìð÷åðîì, îé çà êðåñëîì! ( Íó ÿ æå âîëíóþñü, ñàìè ïîíèìàåòå!)

È òóò Äæèííè ðàçîçëèëàñü è çàîðàëà:

- Íó âñ¸! Ìû õîòåëè ïî-õîðîøåìó, à òû íèêàê! – îíà äîñòàëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó,- Ãîðáàòîãî ìîãèëà èñïðàâèò! _ÀÂÀÄÀ ÊÅÄÀÂÐÀ! _

 Âñÿ êîìíàòà çàãîðåëàñü çåëåíûì ñâåòîì, è äâå ôèãóðû óïàëè íà ïîë.

À\ï. Âîò òóò-òî ÿ è çàêîí÷ó ïîâåñòâîâàíèå! Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî áûëî äàëüøå... (õå-õå!) 


	7. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü øåñòàÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

  Ãàððè è Ðîí òîëüêî ÷òî ñîîáùèëè ïàðîëü Ïîëíîé Ëåäè, è ïîðòðåò îòêðûëñÿ. Ðîí ñðàçó óðîíèë ó÷åáíèêè, à Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü îïåðåòüñÿ î ñòåíêó, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü...

  Âñÿ ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà âûâåðíóòà íà ïîë, íà ñåðåäèíå ëåæàëà Äæèííè, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó åé íà ãðóäü, ðÿäîì âàëÿëñÿ Äæàñòèí, à èç-çà êðåñëà âûãëÿäûâàëà ðóêà Êîëèíà, êîòîðîìó òîæå äîñòàëîñü îò çàêëèíàíèÿ.

- Äæèííè! – Ðîí ïîäáåæàë ê íåé è ñòàë îïëàêèâàòü áåçäûõàííîå òåëî. Îí óäàðèë Äæàñòèíó ïî ðóêå, è òîò, îòäåðíóâ åå óñòðîèëñÿ ïîóäîáíåé íà êóñêå äèâàíà, êîòîðûé ðàçîðâàëî ïåðâûì.

- Îíè ñïÿò! – âûêðèêíóë Ãàððè è ïîïðîáîâàë ðàñòðÿñòè Êîëèíà, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ñîííî ïðîìóðëûêàë: "À âûïèâêà óæå êîí÷èëàñü, Äæèííè?"

Ïåðâîé ïðèçíàêè æèçíè ïîäàëà èìåííî îíà:

- Ñêîëüêî âðåìÿ, Ðîí?

- Ïîëíî÷ü ñ êíàòàìè (A\n. ß ëþáëþ ãîâîðèòü: "Ñ êîïåéêàìè.").

 Äæèííè ïîâîäèëà ãîëîâîé è ïîñìîòðåëà íà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó ó ñåáÿ â ðóêå:

- Âîò áëÿ! Êàê åå ðàçîðâàëî!

- Ýòî æå ïîääåëêà "Ôðåä'n Äæîðäæ"!

- È ïðàâäà... Çíà÷èò... ÿ íå óáèëà Âîëäûðÿ?

- Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü?! Çäåñü áûë Âîëäåìîðò?!

 Óèçëè îãëÿäåëà êîìíàòó è âäðóã óâèäåëà ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà íà ïîëó, ðÿäîì ñ "êíèæíûì øêàôîì". 

- À ÷òî ñ Ãàððè?

- Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ðàçáóäèòü Êîëèíà...

- Íåò, îí ëåæèò íà ïîëó!

- Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ðàçáóäèòü Êîëèíà!

- Íåò, îí íà ïîëó! – Äæèííè òðåñíóëà åãî ïî ëáó, è îí îòêëþ÷èëñÿ.

 Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è ïðîøëà ê "Ãàððè".

- Ýé, òû òîæå îêàçàëñÿ â ýïèöåíòðå, Ïîòòåð?

  Ïàðåíü îòêðûë ãëàçà è â óæàñå ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà íåå.

- Ãäå ÿ? – âûäàâèë îí.

- Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â íàø äåðüìîâûé ìèð îáðàòíî! Ãäå òâîè äåáèëüíûå î÷êè?

- Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå…

- Äæèí, ñ êåì òû òàì òðåïëåøüñÿ? – ýòî áûëè Ãàððè è Êîëèí.

 Êîãäà îíè ñ íåïîíèìàþùèìè âçãëÿäàìè íàâèñëè íàä íåé è êëîíîì, îíà âñêðèêíóëà.

- Òû êòî? – íàïàëà îíà íà "êëîíà".

- ß… Òîì…Ñîéåð…òüôó! Ðèääë!

 Äæèííè ñ íåïîääåëüíûì èíòåðåñîì îãëÿäåëà åãî ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ âçãëÿä íà ñàìûõ èíòèìíûõ ìåñòàõ ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì.

 Òîì ïîåæèëñÿ. Åùå íèêîãäà åìó íå áûëî òàê ñòûäíî.

- Çíà÷èò, ýòî òû ïûòàëñÿ ìåíÿ óáèòü? – òèõî íà÷àëà Äæèííè.

- Äåâóøêà, ÿ âàñ â ïåðâûé ðàç âèæó! Õîòÿ íåò,… ß âàñ âèäåë âî ñíå… ß èç âàñ êà÷àë æèçíü, ÷òîáû èç âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ñòàòü ÷åëîâåêîì…

- ß ñåé÷àñ èç òåáÿ êîå-÷òî äðóãîå âûêà÷àþ, ìóäàê!

 Òîì âñêî÷èë è áðîñèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Ãàððè è Êîëèí ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, îòêðûâàÿ è çàêðûâàÿ ðîò. Äæèííè ñõâàòèëà óöåëåâøóþ âàçó è ðâàíóëà çà âîñêðåñøèì, òåïåðü ïðîñòî

Òîìîì…

 Îí åùå íå äî êîíöà ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, è åãî êà÷àëî èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, è òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîìó îí óõîäèë îò áðîñêîâ è óäàðîâ Óèçëè. Äà åùå ìàíòèÿ ñòàðèêàíà ìåøàëà íîðìàëüíî óäèðàòü… Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïîðòðåò îòêðûëñÿ, è âîøëà Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë. Òîì ïðûãíóë íà íåå è çàñêî÷èë åé íà ïëå÷è.

- ×òî çäåñü ïðîîîîîèñõîäèò?! Ñëåçüòå ñ ìåíÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! Íåìåäëåííî!

- ß íå ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! Ñïàñèòå ìåíÿ ïðîôåññîð!

 Âäðóã Ìèíåðâà óâèäåëà ðàçúÿðåííóþ è áåãóùóþ íà íåå Äæèííè ñ âàçîé. Íî áûëî ïîçäíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âàçà óæå ïîçíàêîìèëàñü ñ åå ëáîì. Òîì ðóõíóë íà Äæèííè, à ïðîôåññîðà ïîéìàë íåäàâíî î÷íóâøèéñÿ Ðîí.

- ×òî âû çäåñü óñòðîèëè?! – çàêðè÷àëà Ñüþçàí Áîóíñ, ïîêàçàâøàÿñÿ íà ñòóïåíüêàõ. Îíà, âèäèìî, ïðèøëà çà ñâîèì áîé-ôðýíäîì, êîòîðûé íå âåðíóëñÿ íî÷üþ.

 Åå ÷óòü íå õâàòèë óäàð, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà åãî íà ïîëó.

- Äæàñòèí, ìèëûé!!!

 Îíà áðîñèëàñü ê íåìó è ïîäíÿëà åãî ãîëîâó.

- Don't leave me! Ñêàæè ÷òî-íèáóäü!

 Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷è î÷íóëñÿ è ïî èíåðöèè ïîëîæèë ðóêó åé íà ãðóäü.

- Æèâ! – âîñòîðæåííî âñõëèïíóëà Ñüþçàí.

  Íî Äæàñòèí, êîòîðîìó âèäíî ïîâðåäèëî ãîëîâó, ââåë åå â ñåðüåçíîå ðàçäóìüå âîïðîñîì:

- ß òåáå êòî èëè íåò?!

 Çàêîí÷èëîñü âñå õîðîøî. Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë âûíîñèëè íà íîñèëêàõ â Áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Ñüþçàí, ïëà÷à óâîäèëà Äæàñòèíà, êîòîðûé óãðîæàë åé:

- Óêóøó!

 Åå óñïîêàèâàë Ýðíè Ìàê Ìèëàí (÷èñòîêðîâíûé âîëøåáíèê â äåñÿòîì êîëåíå:-) , êîòîðûé èìåë îïûò îáùåíèÿ ñ íåíîðìàëüíûìè è íà "óêóøó" Äæàñòèíà îòâå÷àë "ïîöàðàïàþ".

 Òîì Ðèääë áûë ïðèíÿò îáðàòíî, íî ïîòðåáîâàë ëè÷íóþ îõðàíó. Â êà÷åñòâå ñåêüþðèòè åìó ñïèñàëè Êðýááà è Ãîéëà.

 Ãàððè è Ðîí äâà äíÿ íå ñëåçàëè ñ êðîâàòåé. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà óïóñòèòü òàêîãî øàíñà...

 À Äæèííè è Êîëèí ñòîÿëè â ïîðòðåòíîì ïðîåìå è öåëîâàëèñü, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî èì óæå áûë ïîæàëîâàí Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà çà ãåðîè÷åñêóþ çà÷èñòêó ìîçãîâ Òîìà Ìàðâîëî Ðèääëà.

__________________________________________

A\n. Çíàåòå, ïî-ìîåìó ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå ñêó÷íåå è ñêó÷íåå... À âû êàê äóìàåòå?


	8. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü ñåäüìàÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

- Äæèííè, çà ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ òàê ëþáëþ?

- Íå çíàþ, îòñòàíü.

- Âîò òàê âñåãäà...

- ×òî?!

- ÍÈ×ÅÃÎ!

 Äæèííè ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà îò òåòðàäêè è çàäóì÷èâî âãëÿäåëàñü â Êîëèíà. Îí îáèæåííî õðþêíóë è îòâåðíóëñÿ.

- Äóðàê. Çà ÷òî **ß** òåáÿ ëþáëþ?

- Õîðîøî ïîãîâîðèëè...

- Ìèññ Óèçëè è ìèñòåð Êðèâè! ß ñ÷àñòëèâ çíàòü, ÷òî óìû íàøèõ ïîäëåöîâ íå äðåìëþò, íî ïðîøó âåðíóòüñÿ ê óðîêó... – ïîñëûøàëñÿ ïîãàíûé õðèï Ñíåéïà.

- Ñåâ, òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ëþáèë? – âñå òàê æå çàäóì÷èâî ñïðîñèëà îíà ó Ñíåéïà.

 Âåñü êëàññ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ ñîæàëåíèåì, êàê íà ëåãêóþ ìèøåíü. Íî ñëó÷èëîñü íåïðåäâèäåííîå: Ñíåéï ñåë íà ñòîë è óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê.

- Äà, ÿ... – íî òóò îí îïîìíèëñÿ, - 20 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà! Êàêîå õàìñòâî!

- Ãîâîðèòü î ëþáâè – êàêîå õàìñòâî! – çàêîí÷èëà Ýîâèí Ïóëåí, è ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñíÿëè åùå 20 î÷êîâ.

 Íàñòðîåíèå áûëî óæàñíîå ê îáåäó, è õîòåëîñü êîãî-íèáóäü óáèòü. Äæèííè âçÿëà âèëêó, êàðòîôåëèíó è ìåäëåííî íàòÿíóëà åå. Ïîêà íèêòî íå âèäåë, îíà çàïóñòèëà æðàòâîé â ãëàç õëåáàâøåìó ñóï â óãëó Ôèë÷ó. Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ìàò, è çàìîë÷àâøèé çàë óñòàâèëñÿ â óãîë. Ôèë÷, ñ êàðòîôåëèíîé â ãëàçó êðûë ìàòîì âñåõ è âñÿ, íåðâíî âîäÿ ÷åëþñòüþ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó. Ïåðâûì íà ïîë ðóõíóë Äðàêî, õâàòàÿñü çà æèâîò îò ðàñïèðàþùåãî åãî ñìåõà. Âñå óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî. À Äàìáëäîð âñòàë è ñïðîñèë:

- Çà÷åì âû ýòî ñäåëàëè, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?

 Äðàêî àø ïîäïðûãíóë!

- ×òî?!

- Ýòî ÿ, ñýð! – âìåøàëàñü Äæèííè.

- Íå íàäî ïðèêðûâàòü ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ, ìèññ Óèçëè! Îí ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ðàçáîëòàëñÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ!

- Äà òû ÷òî, ãàä, íå âèäèøü, ÷òî ýòî **ß** ñäåëàëà?! – â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå îíà ñõâàòèëà âòîðóþ êàðòîôåëèíó è ïîïàëà Ôèë÷ó âî âòîðîé ãëàç.

 Ãàððè ñìåÿëñÿ â êóëà÷îê, Ãåðìèîíà ñïðÿòàëàñü çà ó÷åáíèêîì, à Ðîí õðþêàë âî âñþ èâàíîâñêóþ. Çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì êòî-òî ïåðäíóë, è âñå óñòàâèëèñü íà Ñíåéïà, âêëþ÷àÿ Äàìáëäîðà.

- Ïðîôåññîð, âû áóäåòå îòáûâàòü íàêàçàíèå ñ ýòèìè ó÷åíèêàìè...

- Ñ êàêîé ýòî ñòàòè?!

 Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë ñïðàâà îò Äàìáëäîðà ïðåäàòåëüñêè óõìûëüíóëàñü.

- Èç-çà òàêèõ ëþäåé êàê âû, âîçäóõ ñêîðî áóäóò ïðîäàâàòü!

____________________________________

- Îòîéäè îò ìåíÿ! – ðóãàëàñü Äæèííè íà çàñûïàâøåãî è ïàäàâøåãî íà íåå Äðàêî.

- Óèçëè, ÿ õî÷ó ñïàòü. Ýòî íîðìàëüíî.

- Òîëüêî íå íà ìíå!

- Õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ! – îí óñòðîèëñÿ ïîóäîáíåé.

 Îíè ñèäåëè â òåìíîì ëåñó ïîä äåðåâîì. Âîîáùå-òî îíè äîëæíû áûëè ïîéòè è çàïèñàòü óñïåõè Ïèêà÷ó â óáîðêå ëåñà, íî Äðàêî íàñòîÿë, ÷òî îíè åãî íå âèäåëè. Òàê ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ïðîñòî ëå÷ü ñïàòü, ïîêà Ôèë÷ íå óéäåò ñ ïîñòà. Ñíåéï, íàïðîòèâ, â ýòî âðåìÿ êàê ìóäàê, áåãàë ïî ëåñó â ïîèñêàõ Ïèêà÷ó.

- Äðàêî, òåáå íðàâèòñÿ Ãàððè?

 Ìàëôîé ðåçêî äåðíóëñÿ òàê, ÷òî äåðåâî êà÷íóëîñü.

- ×òî?!

- Äà áðîñü, òû. Ìíå ìîæíî ðàññêàçàòü, ÿ íå Ðîí.

- Óèçëè, òû â äåòñòâå ïàäàëà? Ñ êàêîé ýòî ñòàòè ìíå äîëæåí íðàâèòüñÿ Ãàð... Ïîòòåð?!

- Íó, òû íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóåøü, êîãäà îí ëîâèò ñíèò÷ ó òåáÿ ïåðåä íîñîì?

- Çëîñòü, ñòðåìëåíèå ïðèáèòü åãî íà ìåñòå, íåíàâèñòü...

- À åùå?

- ...çàâèñòü...

- Òàê òàê òàê! À ÷òî-íèáóäü** ÒÀÊÎÅ?**

- Êàêîå - òàêîå?!

- Êàêîå-íèáóäü äîáðîå ÷óâñòâî!

 Äðàêî ñåðüåçíî çàäóìàëñÿ.

- Ïëþíóòü åìó â ìîðäó, ÷òî ëè?!

- Äà åá...!!!! Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è! – îíà òîëêíóëà åãî è îòâåðíóëàñü.


	9. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü âîñüìàÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

- Êàê ïðîâåëà âå÷åð?

- Êàê ëîìîâàÿ ëîøàäü! Âñþ íî÷ü áåãàëè ïî ëåñó, à ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé Ñíåéï ñïîêîéíî ñïàë ïîä äåðåâîì!

 Äæèííè ðàññêàçûâàëà ãðèôôèíäîðöàì ïðî ñâîé "òÿæåëûé" âå÷åð.

- Âîò ãàä! ß òàê è çíàëà! Ñíà÷àëà ïîðòèò âîçäóõ, à ïîòîì áðþõî ïîä äåðåâîì îòñûïàåò, ïàäëà! – âûñòóïèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Äàâíî íàäî áûëî ñîáðàòüñÿ è íàáèòü åìó...! – ïîääåðæàë Ðîí.

- Ñïîêîéíî, Ðîí, áåç ìàòà! – âìåøàëñÿ Ãàððè, - ß ýòîìó ïèäàðó ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî ïèçäû äàì...

 Äæèííè äîâîëüíî ïîòÿíóëàñü è ïîøëà ðàçûñêèâàòü íàâåðõó Êîëèíà.

- Àãà! Ñïèøü, ñîñèñêà! À íó-êà! – Äæèííè ñõâàòèëà âàçó ñ ïîäîêîííèêà è âûëèëà Êîëèíó íà áîøêó.

- Çà ÷òî?! – âçðåâåë áåäíûé Êîëèí.

- Âîäíûå ïðîöåäóðû ïîëåçíû äëÿ çäîðîâüÿ! Ïîäâèíüñÿ! – Äæèííè ñåëà íà êðàé êðîâàòè çëîãî è ìîêðîãî ôðýíäà.

- Òåïåðü åùå áðåõàòü áóäóò, ÷òî ÿ îáîññàëñÿ!

- Íå äðåéôü, ùà Ãåðì ïîçîâåì, îíà âûñóøèò. Òû ÷åãî ýòî íå ñïóñòèëñÿ ìíå ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàòü?

- Çà ÷òî?! Òû âñå ðàâíî âñþ íî÷ü ïðîäðûõëà. Àõ íåò! Ñåêóíäî÷êó... Íó è êàê? Ïîíðàâèëîñü?

- ×òî ïîíðàâèëîñü?! – Äæèííè óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.

- Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî ÿ òåáå ñòî ðóáëåé äîëæåí! Êàê ó âàñ òàì ñ Äðàêî?

  Ïî åãî âèäó áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí øþòèò, íî íå òóò-òî áûëî! Äæèííè, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî ê ÷åìó, ðàçëåãëàñü íà êðîâàòè, øèðîêî ðàñêèíóâ ðóêè è çàóëûáàëàñü.

- Àõ, Êîëèí, ýòî òàê êëåâî! Êàê áóäòî ëåòèøü íà ìåòëå ÷åðåç ìÿãêèå îáëàêà, ñîëíöå ãðååò òåáÿ, è òû ÷óâñòâóåøü êàæäîå äâèæåíèå âåòðà!

 Óëûáêà íà ëèöå Êîëèíà ñìåíèëàñü îñêàëîì ïñèõà èç áóéíîãî îòäåëåíèÿ áîëüíèöû Ñâ. Ìóíãî.

- ß óáüþ åãî. – ïðîøåïòàë îí,- ß óáüþ ýòó çåëåíóþ òâàðü!

 Êðèâè âñêî÷èë ñ êðîâàòè è äâèíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå çà âèñåâøèì òàì êèíæàëîì êàêîãî-òî ïðîêëÿòîãî(óäàðåíèå íà ïåðâîå "î" :)  100 ëåò íàçàä âîëøåáíèêà, íî Äæèííè óñïåëà åãî ïîéìàòü.

- Äóðàê, ÿ ïîøóòèëà!

- Ïðÿì ñìåøíî äî ñëåç! – ðàçîçëèëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå Êîëèí.

- Òû, çíà÷èò, òîæå ðåøèë Ðîíà èçîáðàæàòü. Íó, íàåçæàòü íà òåõ, êòî äî ìåíÿ äîòðàãèâàåòñÿ?

- Íåò. Äðóãàÿ ïðè÷èíà.

 Óèçëè óëûáíóëàñü. Âäðóã çà äâåðüþ ïîñëûøàëèñü øàãè öåëîé òîëïû. Äæèííè è Êîëèí ïðèñëóøàëèñü.

- Äàâàé áûñòðåé!

- Êàñòåò âçÿë?

- Ùà åùå çà Íåâèëëà åìó âêàòèì!

- ß è ñàì çà ñåáÿ âêà÷ó!

- Òû òîæå èäåøü?!

- À êàê æå!

 Âäðóã äî Äæèííè äîïåðëî:

- Îíè Ñíåéïà èäóò ìî÷èòü!

- Ïîòåõà. À ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ íå ïîçâàëè? Äýííèñ íåáîñü èäåò!

- Òû áðàòà òîëüêî ïëîõîìó ó÷èøü!

- Ïèòü, êóðèòü, áàá òàñêàòü íî÷üþ íå ÿ åãî íàó÷èë!

- Àððã! Íàäî ñïàñàòü Ñíåéïà!

- ÇÀ×ÅÌ?!!!!!!! – çðà÷êè Êðèâè ðàñøèðèëèñü äî ïðåäåëà.

- Íå çíàþ. Íî ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òàê íàäî.

- À ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî íå ñòîèò â òàêóþ äàëü òàùèòüñÿ! Ïîòîì åùå îêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ãîðáàòîãî òîëüêî ìîãèëà èñïðàâèò!

- Âñòàâàé! Âñå ðàâíî çàâòðàê ïðîïóñòèë!

- Êàê ïðîïóñòèë?! ÍÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÒ!!!!

- Ïî ïóòè çàéäåì íà êóõíþ!

- Íó òîãäà åùå ëàäíî...

- Ñëàäêîåæå÷êà òû ìîé! – Äæèííè ïîòàñêàëà åãî çà ùåêó.

 "Ñîâñåì îñîëîâåëà,"- ïîäóìàë Êîëèí, íàòÿãèâàÿ ðóáàøêó.

 "Èíîãäà ÿ ïîõîæà íà äóðó,"- ïîäóìàëà Äæèííè, âñòàâàÿ ñ êðîâàòè.

 "Ïî÷åìó "ïîõîæà"?"

 "Çàòêíèñü, ïîêà æèâ."

 "Ñàìà äóðà."


	10. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü äåâÿòàÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

 À Ñíåéï ñïîêîéíî ÷åãî-òî ïèñàë â ñâîåì ëè÷íîì äíåâíèêå...

- Ïðîôåññîð! Âû äîëæíû íåìåäëåííî ñêðûòüñÿ ñ ãëàç äîëîé, à òî èõ âàì íå æîïó íàòÿíóò!

 Êîëèí çàøåë ñëåäîì, ïîæåâûâàÿ áóòåðáðîä ñ íåïîíÿòíî ÷åì (êîðè÷íåâîãî öâåòà (íåò, íå òî, î ÷åì âû ïîäóìàëè!)) è íàïåâàÿ ÷òî-òî èç ðåïåðòóàðà Avril Lavigne.

- Ìèññ Óèçëè, ÿ áû ïîïðîñèë íåìåäëåííî îáúÿñíèòüñÿ, èíà÷å ÿ îòïðàâëþ âàñ ê äèðåêòîðó!

- Ê äèðåêòîðó îòïðàâÿò âàñ! Ïðè÷åì íà íîñèëêàõ! Ñþäà èäåò Î×ÅÍÜ çëàÿ ãðóïïà øêîëüíèêîâ, êîòîðàÿ ðåøèëà âàñ ïîäûòîæèòü.

 Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåå, ñïîêîéíî ïåðåáèðàÿ áóìàãè.

- ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ãîðáàòîãî ìîãèëà èñïðàâèò!

 Íî òóò Ñåâåðóñ ñõâàòèë âñå áóìàãè è íåðâíî çàìåòàëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå.

- Â îêíî! – ïîäñêàçàë Êðèâè.

- Òî÷íî! – è Ñíåéï ïðûãíóë, ïðÿì ñêâîçü ñòåêëî.

- Êîëèí, áëèí! Êàêîé ñìûñë áûë òîãäà åãî ïðåäóïðåæäàòü?!

 Ïàðà ïîäîøëà è âûãëÿíóëà ñêâîçü ðàçáèòîå ñòåêëî. Âíèçó, ïîä îêíàìè, ëåæàë ÷åðíûé áëèí, çàâàëåííûé áóìàãàìè.

 ×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä â êàáèíåò âîðâàëèñü ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñ êðèêîì:

- Ãäå îí?!

 Äæèííè êèâíóëà â ñòîðîíó îêíà. Âñêîðå, ïîñëåäíåå áûëî îáëåïëåíî ëþáîïûòíûìè ðîæàìè îäíîêóðñíèêîâ.

- Íå ïîâåçëî åìó.

- Òî÷íî...

 Íî âäðóã ïîä îêíà âñòàë Õàãðèä, (êàê ðàç íà Ñíåéïà) êîòîðûé øåë íà óðîê.

- À âû, ïî÷åìó íå çàíûìàûòýñü, ëýíòÿè?! – ïîãðîçèë îí ðåáÿòàì ïàëüöåì è ïîøåë äàëüøå, ñòðÿõíóâ ñ ïîäîøâû ïðèëèïøåãî Ñíåéïà (íàñîðûëè òóò!).

 Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ïîðàäîâàëèñü îòñóòñòâèþ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ â ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü, ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëè ïðîôåññîðó è ðåøèëè âñå-òàêè ðàññåñòüñÿ ïî ìåñòàì äëÿ êîíñïèðàöèè. Ñëèçåðèíöû óäèâèëèñü îòñóòñòâèþ èõ ëþáèìîãî äåêàíà, íî âñå æå òèõî ñåëè ïî ìåñòàì. Îíè òàêæå óäèâèëèñü ðàçáèòîìó îêíó è âåñåëîìó íàñòðîåíèþ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Ãàððè, Ãåðìèîíà è Ñèìóñ âîâñþ èãðàëè â Ñòðèï-ïîêåð, Ðîí è Äèí ïðàâèëè îöåíêè â æóðíàëå, à Ýîâèí ñ Ëàâàíäîé è Ïàðâàòè ðèñîâàëè öâåòî÷êè íà äîñêå.

- Ôèííèãàí, ñíèìàé ðóáàøêó! – ïîñëûøàëñÿ îçëîáëåííûé ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû, íà êîòîðûé âñå îáåðíóëèñü.

- Ñàìàÿ óìíàÿ?! À êòî îòêàçàëñÿ ñíèìàòü ëèô÷èê?!

- Êàêîé ñìûñë, åñëè ÿ â ðóáàøêå?!

- Æóëüíè÷àåì! – ïîääåðæàë âíåçàïíî Áëåéç Çàáèíè.

 Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó âñå ñëèçåðèíöû ñêàêàëè ïî ñòîëàì è îðàëè:

- Ãåð-ìè-î-íà! Ãåð-ìè-î-íà!

 Ãðåéíäæåð ðàçîçëèëàñü è ïîëåçëà ïîä ðóáàøêó.

***

 Äàìáëäîð øåë ïî êîðèäîðó èç ñòîëîâîé â ñâîé êàáèíåò, êàê âäðóã óñëûøàë êàêèå-òî êðèêè èç ïîäçåìåëèé è ðåøèë ïðîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Êðèêè óñèëèâàëèñü, è ìîæíî áûëî ðàçîáðàòü, ÷òî êòî-òî ïîäáàäðèâàåò Ãåðìèîíó. Àëüáóñ îòêðûë äâåðü, è ÷òî-òî òóò æå âðåçàëîñü â íåãî, ñêðûâàÿ îáçîð òîãî, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü â êîìíàòå.

***

_- Êîðî÷å ñèäèì ìû òóò, ïðèêàëûâàåìñÿ. Ãðåéíäæåð æóëüíè÷àòü íà÷àëà, è âñå ðåøèëè åå ðàñêðóòèòü íà äîëáàííûé ëèô÷èê, êîòîðûé îíà îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ñíèìàòü. À îíà âäðóã ðàññòåãèâàåò ðóáàøêó è ñðûâàåò åãî ñ ñåáÿ êàê ÷îêíóòàÿ. Áåðåò è ìàøåò èì ïåðåä êëàññîì! Íàøè ïàðíè, ÿñíîå äåëî, äðàòüñÿ çà ñòîëü çàìå÷àòåëüíûé òðîôåé! Ìíå ÷óòü ãëàç íå âûøèáëè... À Ãðåéíäæåð íàãëî ïîêàçûâàåò èì ôàê, è áðîñàåò ñâîå ïðîêëÿòîå áåëüå ê äâåðÿì... Íî òóò, î÷åíü êñòàòè çàõîäèò Äàìáëäîð è ëèô÷èê çàêðûâàåò åìó ãëàçà! ×òî æ, áåæèì, ïîêà îí ÍÈÕÐÅÍÀ ÍÅ ÂÚÅÕÀË!!!_

_                                                                                                                Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, î÷åâèäåö_

***

- Îõ è âêàòèò íàì, - òðÿññÿ Ãàððè.

- Ýòî âñå òû âèíîâàò! – áðîñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà íà Ñèìóñà.

- Èäèîòêà, â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ñìîòðè, êóäà òðÿïüå êèäàåøü!

- Ó ìåíÿ èäåÿ! – î÷íóëñÿ Ðîí.

- Íó?!

- Ìû ïîïðîñèì Äæèííè è Êîëèíà íàñ âûòàùèòü!

________________________________________________________________

×èòàéòå â ñëåäóþùåé ãëàâå: õîðîøèé ëè èç Êîëèíà àäâîêàò, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñî Ñíåéïîì, è ïî÷åìó ó Ãàððè è Äðàêî íå ìîæåò áûòü äåòåé! :))))


	11. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü 10

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

- Ñëóøàé, ÿ çíàþ... ÷òî òû... ìåíÿ íåäîëþáëèâàåøü, - Ãàððè óâîðà÷èâàëñÿ îò óäàðîâ Äæèííè, êîòîðàÿ êàê ðàç òðåíèðîâàëàñü è ðåøèëà, ÷òî Ïîòòåð áóäåò äàæå ëó÷øå ãðóøè.

- Íàì î÷åíü íóæíà âàøà ñ Êîëèíîì ïîìîùü...

- Êîìó ýòî ÂÀÌ?

- Ý-ý-ý... Âñåì ñåìèêóðñíèêàì èç Ñëèçåðèíà, Ãðèôôèíäîðà, â îñîáåííîñòè ìíå, Ãåðìèîíå è...

- Íà òåáÿ ìíå êàê íà Ôðîäî Áýããèíñà, íà ýòó øàëàâó åùå äàëüøå...

- Ñèìóñó.

- À âîò ðàäè Ñèìóñà ìîæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü. Õîðîøèé ïàöàí, ìíå íðàâèòñÿ.

- È?

- Õîðîøî. Êîãäà îò÷èòûâàòü áóäóò?

- Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì...

- Ìû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì. À òåïåðü âàëè îòñþäà, ïîêà ÿ íå äîøëà äî óäàðà "Îòêëþ÷è íà íåäåëþ".

- Î Äæèííè, ìèëàÿ! Ñïàñèáî áîëüøîå! ß áîÿëñÿ âû îòêàæåòåñü!

 Ãàððè ïðûãíóë íà íåå è ïîëåç öåëîâàòüñÿ

- Ñíèìèñü ñ ìåíÿ... ìôõ!... ñâîëî÷ü!

- Äæèííè, ÷òî òû ñ ÍÈÌ òóò äåëàåøü?!

 Êîëèí ïîäêðàëñÿ íåçàìåòíî...

 Äæèííè ðàçìàõíóëàñü è äàëà Ïîòòåðó ïî ÿéöàì.

- Ñïàñèáî, - ñêàçàë îí, è ,ñîãíóâøèñü ïîïîëàì, îòïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè,- óâèäèìñÿ âå÷åðîì....

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèë Êðèâè, ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì íà ëèöå.

- Ìû äîëæíû âûòàùèòü ïðèìåðíî 20 ÷åëîâåê ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì... Èíà÷å èõ âûøâûðíóò èç øêîëû...

- Ýòî òî äåëî ñ ëèô÷èêîì? – àññîöèàöèè çàñòàâèëè åãî ïîñìîòðåòü íà ãðóäü Äæèííè.

- Èìåííî. Õâàòèò òàê ïÿëèòüñÿ! 

- ß â äåòñòâå èãðàë â àäâîêàòà ñ Äåíèñêîé.

- Íó?

- ß âûèãðàë äåëî î ñîñèñêàõ, óêðàäåííûõ èç õîëîäèëüíèêà...

- Äà ó òåáÿ áîãàòûé îïûò! Âûòàùèòü óòîíóâøèõ â äåðüìå ñòàðøåêóðñíèêîâ äëÿ òåáÿ êàê äâà ïàëüöà îáîñðà... îá àñôàëüò!

 Êîëèí âûòÿíóëñÿ ñ ãîðäûì âèäîì.

- Ïîéäåì ïðîâåäàåì Ñíåéïà...

 Â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, íà îäíîé èç êðîâàòåé ëåæàë çëîáíûé áëèí, ðóãàþùèéñÿ ìàòîì íà ïðîõîæèõ. Âîîáùå-òî åãî ñíà÷àëà õîòåëè ïîâåñèòü êàê ñèãíàëèçàöèþ, íî Äàìáëäîð íàñòîÿë, ÷òîáû ïðîôåññîðà íå òðåâîæèëè ïî ïóñòÿêàì. Äæèííè è Êîëèí ñåëè ðÿäûøêîì è, âûæäàâ, êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èò î÷åðåäíóþ òèðàäó, òèõî ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëè åìó.

- Ðàìôê!

- ×åãî?!

- Êàæåòñÿ îí ñêàçàë "ß äîëæåí æðàòü, à òû ìíå íàëåé".

- ß ñêàçàë: ß äîëæåí æäàòü êîãäà âûñîõíåò êëåé!

- Êàêîé åñ÷¸ êëåé?!

- Âîò âûéäó îòñþäà, íå ñìûòüñÿ âàì îò ìåíÿ! – îí ïûòàëñÿ ïðûãíóòü íà íèõ, íî òîëüêî ñêàòèëñÿ íà ïîë.

- Ñóìàñøåäøèé áëèí! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Êîëèí è ñôîòîãðàôèðîâàë ïðîôåññîðà.

- Áóäåì çâàòü åãî: Áëèíîâ!

- Ñåðâåðóñ Áëèíîôô? Êëåâî!

- Çàòêíèòåñü âû, íåäîóìêè!

 Íî îíè óæå âçÿëèñü çà ðóêè è óøëè. Ïîÿâèëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñ ïîáåäíûì: "Îïÿòü ñâàëèëñÿ!" è ïîäíÿëà åãî ïèíöåòèêîì îáðàòíî.

____________________________________________

Ëàäíî, ýòà ãëàâà ìàëåíüêàÿ, íî ñëåäóþùàÿ íàçûâàåòñÿ "Ñóäåáíûé ïðîöåññ".


	12. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü 11

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

 Äæèííè ñîáðàëà ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ â ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ãðèìèðîâàëà íà ñâîå óñìîòðåíèå. Ìàëôîþ ñäåëàëà óñòàâøèé âçãëÿä, Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà áîìæèõîé, Ãàððè – ïîñòðàäàâøèì ÂÎÂ (Âåëèêîé Îòå÷åñòâåííîé) è ò.ä. Ðÿäîì ñèäåë Äýííèñ è ñ èçìó÷åííûìè âçäîõàìè ñìîòðåë íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå.

- ß ïîìîãó òåáå, - óñïîêàèâàëà åãî Óèçëè, - Íî ýòî â äðóãîé ãëàâå!

 Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ìëàäøèé Êðèâè áûë ïî óøè âëþáëåí â Ãàáðèýëü (êòî íå ïîìíèò: ýòî ñåñòðà Ôëåð, êîòîðóþ îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñïàñàòü â 4îé êíèãå)...

 Âíèç ñïóñòèëñÿ ãâîçäü ïðîãðàììû – Êîëèí, ñ ÷åðíûì ãàëñòóêîì è êó÷åé áóìàã.

- Âû ãîòîâû, äåãåíåðàòû?

 Ñëèçåðèíöû áûëè â óæàñå, à äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ýòî áûëî îáû÷íûì äåëîì...

Ãðóïïà ïîäîøëà ê êàáèíåòó Äàìáëäîðà.

- Èòàê. Âñå ìîë÷àò, ãîâîðþ òîëüêî ÿ! – ïðåäóïðåäèë Êðèâè.

Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, è îíè âîøëè âíóòðü. Êîìíàòà áûëà ïðîñòîðíà, çà ãëàâíûì ñòîëîì ñèäåë Äàìáëäîð, ñïðàâà – Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë, ñëåâà – Ñíåéï. Íà ñòóëüÿõ âîêðóã – âñå ó÷èòåëÿ øêîëû. Ñåìèêóðñíèêè ïîåæèëèñü è ñåëè íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Êîëèí âûøåë âïåðåä. Ñíåéï âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è âûøåë ê íåìó.

- Êðèâè, âû, äîëæíî áûòü àäâîêàò?

- Âàñ ýòî òðåâîæèò, ïðîôåññîð? -  Êîëèí ðûêíóë íà íåãî.

- Íó-íó... àäâîêàò, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó.

- Ëó÷øå àäâîêàò, ÷åì áåçìîçãëûé áëèí! – ñúÿçâèë Êîëèí.

 Ñíåéï ïóêíóë îò íåãîäîâàíèÿ.

- Íå äóìàéòå, ÷òî âàøè "ïóê-ïóê øòó÷êè" ïðîéäóò â ýòîò ðàç, Ñåðâåðóñ! – ðàçîçëèëàñü Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë è îáðàòèëàñü ê Äàìáëäîðó, - Ìû ãîòîâû íà÷èíàòü, âàøà ÷åñòü! – è îíà ïîáðûçãàëà îñâåæèòåëåì âîçäóõà.

- Ïðèñòóïàéòå, - ñêàçàë Àëüáóñ è ñëîæèë ðóêè íà ñòîëå.

- Ïîäñóäèìûå: ðåáÿòà ñ ñåäüìîãî êóðñà ôàêóëüòåòîâ Ñëèçåðèí è Ãðèôôèíäîð. Îñóæäàþòñÿ çà ðåäêóþ íàãëîñòü è íàïàäåíèå íà äèðåêòîðà øêîëû ñ öåëüþ óäóøèòü åãî íèæíèì áåëüåì.

 Äàìáëäîð ïîäóìàë è ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî ïîëíàÿ ÷óøü, íî ïðîìîë÷àë.

- ß ïðîòåñòóþ! – âñêðèêíóë Êîëèí, - Ýòî áðåä îâ ñèâ êåéáë, âàøà ÷åñòü! Íàïàäåíèÿ íå áûëî!

- Ïðîòåñò ïðèíÿò, - ñ óìíûì âèäîì ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð è ïîåðçàë íà ñòóëå, äîâîëüíûé ñîáîé, - Ïðîäîëæàéòå, ìèñòåð Êðèâè. ß õî÷ó óñëûøàòü ïîëíóþ èñòîðèþ òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.

 Àäâîêàò îñìîòðåë ïîäñóäèìûõ è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë.

- Âñå íà÷àëàñü ñ òîãî, êàê ìû ñ Âèðäæèíèåé Óèçëè çàøëè â êàáèíåò ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü áèëåòû íà ýêçàìåí ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ...

- ß ïðîòåñòóþ! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ïðîòåñò îòêëîíÿåòñÿ!

- Ïî÷åìó?

- Ïåðäóíàì íå äàâàëè ñëîâà! – ñêàçàë äèðåêòîð è çàãëóøèë åãî çàêëèíàíèåì.

-... Îí ðàáîòàë ñ êàêîé-òî ñåêðåòíîé èíôîðìàöèåé è âèäèìî íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû ìû ÷òî-òî óçíàëè, ïîýòîìó îí õîòåë ñêðûòüñÿ, íî ïåðåïóòàë îêíî ñ äâåðüþ...

 Ñíåéï âñêî÷èë ñ ìåñòà è ñòàë ìàõàòü ðóêàìè. Â çàëå çàøåïòàëèñü. Äàìáëäîð ñòóêíóë âîáëîé ïî ñòîëó è êðèêíóë:

- Ê ïîðÿäêó!

 Âñå çàìîë÷àëè, è Êîëèí ïðîäîëæèë:

-... È òîãäà âîøëè ðåáÿòà, ó êîãî äîëæåí áûë íà÷àòüñÿ óðîê. ß ïîïðîøó ìèñòåðà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ðàññêàçàòü, ÷òî áûëî äàëüøå, - ñêàçàë îí ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè, ïðîøåïòàâ: "Äàâàé, êàê ÿ ó÷èë!".

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð âûçûâàåòñÿ êàê ñâèäåòåëü çàùèòû! – îáúÿâèëà Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë.

 Ãàððè âñòàë è íà÷àë ðàññêàç:

- Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà íå áûëî íà óðîêå, è ìû ñèäåëè è ðèñîâàëè...

- Ïðîòåñò, âàøà ÷åñòü! ×åðòà ñ äâà âû ðèñîâàëè! – ïðîðåçàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà, òóò æå âíîâü çàãëóøåííûé.

- Ïðîòåñò îòêëîíÿåòñÿ, ïðîäîëæàéòå.

- ... Íó, âû ïîíèìàåòå, ìåæäó Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ñëèçåðèíîì âñåãäà áûëè ñîïåðíè÷åñòâà...

 Ñåìèêóðñíèêè çàêèâàëè â óíèñîí.

- ... È ìû â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîâçäîðèëè èç-çà íàøèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé â Çåëüÿõ è Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, íó, âû çíàåòå, êàê ýòî áûâàåò, êòî-òî ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ, è íà÷àëîñü... – ãîðüêî óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

- À êàê æå òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ëèô÷èê ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð îêàçàëñÿ íà ìíå?

- ß êàê ðàç ïîäîøåë ê ýòîìó ìîìåíòó, âàøà ÷åñòü! Âî âðåìÿ äèñêóññèè, ïàðà ÷åëîâåê âûñòðåëèëà çàêëèíàíèÿìè, êîòîðûå ñìåøàëèñü è óäàðèëè ïî Ãåðìèîíå. Åå ëèô÷èê ñîðâàëî... âû çíàåòå... îíà áûëà â óæàñå.

 Äàìáëäîð ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó:

- Ýòî ïðàâäà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

- Äà ñýð, - ñêàçàëà îíà è âûñìîðêàëàñü â ïëàòîê, - ß áûëà ÒÀÊ íàïóãàíà...

- À ïî÷åìó æå âû âñå ïûòàëèñü ñáåæàòü èç êëàññà?

- Âàøà ÷åñòü, ìû íàîáîðîò, ðèíóëèñü, ÷òîáû âàì ïîìî÷ü, - âñòàë Äðàêî.

 Êîëèí âñòàë ñî ñòóëà, îòêóäà îí, ñ óëûáêîé äî óøåé, íàáëþäàë çà ñâîåé ðàáîòîé, è ñêàçàë:

- Ó íàñ âñå, âàøà ÷åñòü. Çàùèòà çàêîí÷èëà.

* * *

 Âîò íà ýòîì, ïîæàëóé, çàêîí÷ó. À òî óæå 2:03 çåâàåò. Íó êàê? À ÷òî òàì ñ Ãàððè è Äðàêî? Âàì èíòåðåñíî, ÷åì çàêîí÷èëñÿ ñóä? Õîòèòå óçíàòü, êàê òàì Òîì è ãäå Ãàáðèýëü (à òàêæå î ÷åì îíà äóìàåò, êîãäà  âñïîìèíàåò Òóðíèð Òðåõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ)?


	13. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü 12

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

Êñòàòè! Èäåÿ ñ äîëáàííûì ñóäîì ïðèøëà ìíå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ íûí÷å åùå è ôàíàòêà "Chicago", âîò òàê âîò! :) Áë*òü! Ýòà Ðîññèÿ-â-æîïå-áèëàéí íàäî ìíîé èçäåâàåòñÿ! 28.8 Êá/ñåê! :(

 Â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Àëüáóñ ïîöîêàë ïàëüöàìè ïî ñòîëó è ðåøèòåëüíî âñòàë.

- Ìèñòåð Êðèâè, âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ïîâåðþ âî âñþ ýòó õóéíþ?

- À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?

- Ïî êî÷àíó. ß ìîæåò áûòü è ñòàðûé, íî ìàðàçìîì åñ÷å íå ñòðàäàþ! – è îí õðþêíóë.

 Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü è òèõî ïîñìåÿëàñü...

- Âû âñå ìîæåòå èäòè è ñîáèðàòü ñâîè âåùè, - îáðàòèëñÿ äèðåêòîð êî âñåì ó÷åíèêàì, - Çàâòðà âàñ óâåçåò ïîåçä. Äîñòóêàëèñü. Âñåì õîðîøåãî äíÿ!

 Ñòóäåíòû â óæàñå óñòàâèëèñü íà Êîëèíà, à îí ñòîÿë è óëûáàëñÿ.

- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð?

- ×òî?!

- Åñòü îäíà ïðîáëåì. Âû íå ìîæåòå îò÷èñëèòü âñåõ ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ äâóõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ.

- ×åðò! È ïðàâäà íå ìîãó... – Äàìáëäîð íåðâíî çàåðçàë íà ñòóëå, è â óãîëêå åãî ðòà ïîÿâèëàñü ïåíà. – Âîí èç ìîåãî êàáèíåòà! Ñ÷èòàéòå, ÷òî âàì ýòî ñîøëî ñ ðóê! Âîí!

 Òîëïà ïðîñèÿëà è, ïîäõâàòèâ Êîëèíà è Äæèííè, âûêàòèëà èç ïîìåùåíèÿ.

* * *

 Áûëà îðãàíèçîâàíà âå÷åðóõà ñ êîäîâûì íàçâàíèåì "Âìåñòå ôîðåâà!", ãäå ó÷àñòâîâàëè Ñëèçåðèíöû è Ãðèôôèíäîðöû. 

 Ïîñëå äâóõ ÷àñîâ ïüÿíêè, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ðåøèë ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ, âåðíåå ïðîïîëçòè, äî òóàëåòà. Íî, êàê ïîêàçàëà ïðàêòèêà, òàì óæå áûëî çàíÿòî, òàê ÷òî îí, áåññèëüíî, ðóõíóë íà ïîë. Íî âñå æå, êàê ïîêàçàëà ïðàêòèêà, òàì óæå êòî-òî ëåæàë. È ê ñîæàëåíèþ, êàê ïîêàçàëà ïðàêòèêà, òàì ëåæàë íèêòî èíîé êàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íà÷àëñÿ ìàìîíòîïàä è ðåøèë îòïîëçòè â óêðûòèå. Íî Ãàððè, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îí óïàë íà òåëåãó ñî ñïèðòíûì è êóðåâîì è óñòðîèëñÿ ïîóäîáíåé.

 Ñ êðèêîì: "Êðûñû ïîäïîëüíûå! Íå âîçüìåòå!", Äðàêî ïîïîëç ïîä ñòîë, ïðèäàâëèâàåìûé Ïîòòåðîì. Êîãäà îí äîïîëç, îí ðåøèë çàäàòü íåóìåñòíûé âîïðîñ:

- Ïîòòåð, ýòî òû íà ìíå êàòàåøüñÿ?

 Ãàððè âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íåïðîñòàÿ òåëåãà, à ãîâîðÿùàÿ! Ê òîìó æå åùå è ÿñíîâèäÿùàÿ! Íî ïîñêîëüêó åãî òðóäíî áûëî ÷åì-ëèáî óäèâèòü ñ ïåðâîãî êóðñà, îí ñïðîñèë:

- À â íàøåì ìèðå âñå òåëåãè ðàçãîâàðèâàþò?

- Êàê òû ìåíÿ íàçâàë, ñóêà?!! – âçðåâåë Äðàêî. 

 Ãàððè îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóë è ñêàòèëñÿ íà ïîë. Ìèìî ïîëçëî ÷òî-òî åùå. 

- Çåðêàëî íà êîëåñàõ! – èçóìëåííî ïðîëåïåòàë Ïîòòåð.

- Çåðêàëî áåç êîëåñ! – óäèâèëñÿ Òîì Ðèääë è òàê è íå äîïîëç äî ìåñòà íàçíà÷åíèÿ...

 Äæèííè áðåçãëèâî ïåðåñòóïàëà ÷åðåç íàãëîòàâøèõñÿ â çþçþ òîâàðèùåé, ðàçûñêèâàÿ Êîëèíà. Îí âàëÿëñÿ ó äâåðåé, íåæíî îáëèçûâàÿ áóòûëêó èç-ïîä âîäÿðû.

- Äîðîãàÿ, - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí, - òû ñåãîäíÿ òàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ! Èê! Òåáå òàê èäåò ýòà ý-òè-êýò-êà!

- Ñëûøü òû, ìåëêèé! Õàðý ñ áóòûëêîé ñîñàòüñÿ! Ïî-ìîåìó ñàìîå âðåìÿ òåáÿ... Òû âñå ðàâíî íè õðåíà íå ñîîáðàæàåøü...

 Ãëàçà Êîëèíà ðåçêî ïðîÿñíèëèñü, è åãî ãîëîñ ïðîòðåçâåë.

- Ý! À! Äæèííè, ìèëàÿ, ìîæåò íå íàäî? Ìíå âñåãî 16 ëåò!

 Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî êàê íà èäèîòà, ñëîæèëà ãîëîâó íà áîê, ðàçâåðíóëàñü è óøëà.

- Ïðè ÷åì òóò âîçðàñò? Õî÷åøü ïîìî÷ü îòâåñòè ÷åëîâåêà â ñïàëüíþ, à îí... – ñòàëà ðàññóæäàòü îíà.

 Óèçëè ïîäîøëà ê Äðàêî, êîòîðîãî Òîì è Ãàððè ïûòàëèñü ðàçîðâàòü íà äâå ÷àñòè.

- Ìàëü÷èêè, äàâàéòå âû âîçüìåòå Ìàëôîÿ è ïîéäåòå âîò íà òîò äèâàí÷èê? À?

 Ïîòòåð è Ðèääë ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, ïîäíÿëè ïî÷àòóþ áóòûëêó è ïîøëè íàâåðõ. Äðàêî çàïîëç íà äèâàí è çàõðàïåë ñî ñëîâàìè: "Âñå ðàâíî Ðèääë íå îòíèìåò ó ìåíÿ Ãàððåíüêó." Äæèííè íà ìèíóòó çàäóìàëàñü.

- Ïî÷åìó ó íèõ íå ìîæåò áûòü äåòåé, âåäü îíè òàêàÿ ìèëàÿ ïàðà...

 È ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ ñâåðõó:

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî **ß òàê ðåøèëà! Ó ìåíÿ è òàê óñòàëè ðóêè ïî êëàâå òàðàáàíèòü! ß òîæå ÷åëîâåê è ñïàòü õî÷ó!**

- Ïîíÿòíî...

 Äåâóøêà ïîäîøëà ê Áëåéçó Çàáèíè.

- Áëåéç, òû ñïàòü íå õî÷åøü?

- ×òî çà âîïðîñ, ÿ óæå ñïëþ!

- Ïîíèìàåøü, **òóò ñïàòü íåõîðîøî. Èäèòå íàâåðõ, ãäå îñòàëüíûå! Âåäü íàì æå íå íàäî, ÷òîáû óòðîì ïðîôåññîð Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë ñíÿëà ñî Ñëèçåðèíà ñòî áàëëîâ?**

- Õì... Òû ïðàâà. Êñòàòè, òû ñåãîäíÿ î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ, Óèçëè. Íå õî÷åøü ñî ìíîé âñòðå÷àòüñÿ? 

 Äæèííè ñæàëà ãóáû, ÷òîáû íå ðóãíóòüñÿ ìàòîì. Åå ëèöî ïåðåêîñèëî îò óñåðäèÿ, è îíà åëå-åëå âûäàâèëà:

- Íåò, ñïàñèáî.

- Íó òîãäà çà òèáÿÿÿ! – îí ïîäíÿë ðþìêó è óæå ïî÷òè âñîñàë åå, êàê âäðóã îíà ïðîïàëà èç åãî ðóêè. Ðÿäîì ÷òî-òî áóëüêíóëî, è ðþìêà óïàëà íà ïîë. Áëåéç ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è óäàðèëñÿ íîñîì îá íîñ óëûáàâøåéñÿ Ïýíñè. Îí ãëóïî õèõèêíóë è áðîñèëñÿ íà íåå ñ êóëàêàìè. Òîãäà Äæèíüêà áðîñèëàñü èõ ðàçíèìàòü è çàâèñëà ó ðàçúÿðåííîãî ñëèçåðèíöà íà ñïèíå. Ïýíñè õðàáðî êóñàëàñü. Ñçàäè ïîäïîëç Ñèìóñ è ñíÿë ðûæóþ ñî ñïèíû ïñèõà.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ôèííèãàí... Ý! Òû ÷òî äåëàåøü?!!

 Ñðàçó ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí ñíÿë åå îòòóäà ñ îïðåäåëåííîé öåëüþ. Íå óñïåâ ïîêðûòü Äæèííè âòîðûì ñëîåì ïîöåëóåâ, îí îòëåòåë â ñòîðîíó, è îíà óâèäåëà ñëåãêà ïîääàòîå ëèöî Êîëèíà.

- Òû æèâà? – ñïðîñèë îí è îòëåòåë â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó.

- Ùåíîê ñðà... áëÿ... åá... – Ñèìóñ íå ìîã ïîäîáðàòü íóæíîãî ñëîâà, íî áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ïðèêîí÷èò ëó÷øåãî äðóãà Äæèííè Óèçëè. Íî òóò îíà çàâèçæàëà òàê, ÷òî ëîïíóëè âñå ñòåêëà â ãîñòèíîé è âñå ïðèæàëèñü ê ïîëó.

- Íó ÷òî, àëêàíàâòû íåäîðåçàííûå! Åùå õîòèòå?!! Ùàñ Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë ïðèêàòèò è òðåòüÿ ìèðîâàÿ áóäåò!!! À íó ðàçîøëèñü âñå ïî ñòîéëàì!!! 

 Ãîñòèíàÿ òóò æå îïóñòåëà. Íà ñåðåäèíå îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü Äæèííè. Ê íåé ïîäîøåë Ñèìóñ, è îíà, îïüÿíåâøàÿ îò îäíîãî òîëüêî äûõà íà íåå, óòêíóëàñü åìó â ãðóäü. Êîëèí, îïåøèâ, çàìåð íà ìåñòå. Äåâóøêà òèõî ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è ñîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî âñå êàïèòàëüíî êàòèòñÿ ê ÷åðòÿì. Îíà îãëÿíóëàñü, à Êðèâè ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòà è óì÷àëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå ââåðõ. Îíà ïîáåæàëà çà íèì è äîëãî øàðàøèëà â çàïåðòóþ ó åå íîñà äâåðü.

__________________________________________________________________

  Ïðè âñåì ìîåì óâàæåíèè ê âàì, õî÷ó çàÿâèòü, ÷òî ýòî èñòîðèÿ, à íå ñáîðíèê ïðèêîëîâ, òàê ÷òî äîëæíî áûòü êàêîå-òî äåéñòâèå. Âúåçæàåòå? O_o


	14. Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç, ÷àñòü ïîñëåäíÿÿ

Ñìåøíî äî ñëåç

 Áëÿ, ÷òî çà ìèð! Âñå òîðìîçèò! Ñîòîâûé, Èíòåðíåò, êîìïóòåð! Ïàðåíü, â êîòîðîãî ÿ âëþáëåíà ïðèñëàë íàêîíåö-òî ÑÌÑ! È çíàåòå êàêîé?! "Õâàòèò øïèîíèòü!" Âîò òîðìîç! ß íå âèíîâàòà, ÷òî ëþáîâü çàñòàâëÿåò íàñ ñèäåòü ïîä îêíàìè äîìà íîìåð ñåìü ñ øåñòè óòðà äî äåñÿòè âå÷åðà! _

 Óòðîì Äæèííè ïðîñíóëàñü ê îáåäó (?!). Êàê ðàç áûëî ïðîïóùåíî äâà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ è ìîæíî áûëî ñïîêîéíî ñïóñêàòüñÿ íà îáåä. 

 Îíà âñòàëà ñ êðîâàòè, îòêðûëà îêíî, ÷òîáû âûïóñòèòü âåñü òàáà÷íûé äûì, îäåëàñü è ñïóñòèëàñü â ãîñòèíóþ. 

 Äðàêî Ìàëôîé âñå åùå ñïàë íà äèâàí÷èêå, óêðûòûé ÷üèìè-òî ïàíòàëîíàìè. Åùå ïàðà ñëèçåðèíöåâ ñïàëà â óãîëêå ó êàìèíà. Ãåðìèîíà âèñåëà íà êðåñëå. Êîëèíà íå áûëî, çàòî Äýííèñ õðàïåë â ëóæå ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà. Ñòîÿëà ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà, èíîãäà ïðåðûâàåìàÿ òèõèì ìàòîì âî ñíå.

 Äæèííè âûøëà èç áàøíè è ñïóñòèëàñü â çàë. È çäåñü íå áûëî Êîëèíà, íî çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì ñèäåëî öåëûõ äâà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Îíà îáðàòèëàñü ê òîìó, êîòîðûé áûë â î÷êàõ:

- Ãàðèê, òû íå â êóðñå, ãäå ïàïàðàööè ñêðûâàåòñÿ?

 Îòâåòèë äðóãîé, ÷óòü-÷óòü ïðèùóðèâøèñü:

- Îí, êàæèñü, èç êîìíàòû íå âûõîäèë. Òîì, îòäàé î÷êè, ïîêà æèâ!

- Ðàçâå ìû íå ìèëûå âìåñòå? – ñïðîñèë Ðèääë, îáíÿâ ñîïðîòèâëÿâøåãîñÿ Ãàððè.

- Èäèîòû, - ñêàçàëà Óèçëè, ïîêðóòèâ ïàëüöåì ó âèñêà.

 Îíà ñõâàòèëà ïàðó áóòåðáðîäîâ è íàïðàâèëàñü îáðàòíî â áàøíþ. Ïî ïóòè åé âñòðåòèëñÿ Ñíåéï.

- Ìèññ Óèçëè! Ìèíóòêó! ×òî-òî ÿ âàñ íå âèäåë íà Çåëüÿõ óòðîì. Êàê ïðèêàæåòå ïîíèìàòü?

- À âû Êîëèíà âèäåëè?

 Ñíåéï òÿæåëî çàäóìàëñÿ, à ïîòîì âûäàë:

- Íåò...

- Íó òàê â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà?

 Äæèííè óøëà, åùå ðàç îñòàâèâ Ñíåéïà äóìàòü î òîì, êàê Êîëèí ñâÿçàí ñ åå îòñóòñòâèåì íà óðîêàõ.

 Ïîñëå òùåòíûõ ïîïûòîê ïðîíèêíóòü â êîìíàòó ìàëü÷èêîâ, øåñòîé êóðñ, îíà ðåøèëà ïîïðîáîâàòü íà ìåòëå, ñ óëèöû. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü ñëîæíîé çàäà÷åé, îñîáåííî íà îäîëæåííîé ó Ãàððè ãîíî÷íîé Ìîëíèè. Êàê òîëüêî îíà ðâàíóëà â íåáî, Äæèííè ñðàçó áðîñèëà áóòåðáðîäû, à Ãàððè ïîäáåæàë è **íà**áðîñèëñÿ íà íèõ... (Ï/à íåóìåñòíî, çàòî ïîäðóãà ïðîñèëà!)

 Ïîäëåòåâ ê îêíó ñïàëåí, Äæèííè õîòåëà çâîíèòü 01... Îêíî áûëî çàêðûòî, à âíóòðè âñå áûëî â äûìó. Îíà ïîäëåòåëà ïîáëèæå, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü òâîðèâøååñÿ âíóòðè, è âäðóã ïîëó÷èëà îêîííîé ðàìîé ïî ëáó è ïîëíûé êàéô îò âûðâàâøåãîñÿ åé â ëèöî òàáà÷íîãî äûìà. Èç îêîøêà âûãëÿíóë Êîëèí ïîä âèäîì àãðåññèâíîãî íàðêîìàíà è ñâåñèëñÿ äëÿ ðèòóàëà ïðîáëåâûâàíèÿ. Ïîòîì îí íàêîíåö îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà ðàçìûòîå ïÿòíî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè.

- ×÷÷÷åå íàäî?

 Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ñêàçàëà:

- Äà óæå íè÷åãî!

- Íó è âàëè îòñþäà ê Ôèííèãàíó, øëþõà!

- Êàê òû ìåíÿ íàçâàë, âûáëÿäîê?!!

 Äåâóøêà ïðûãíóëà ñ ìåòëû ïðÿìî â îêíî è íàïàëà íà Êðèâè. Îíè äîëãî êàòàëèñü ïî ïîëó è êóñàëè äðóã äðóãà, ïîêà Äæèííè íå ïðèëîæèëà ëèøíèõ óñèëèé è øàðàõíóëà äðóæêà îá ñòåíó. Ãðóñòíàÿ-ãðóñòíàÿ, îíà îòïðàâèëàñü ñîáèðàòü âåùè, ò.ê. ÷åðåç äåíü çàêàí÷èâàëñÿ ó÷åáíûé ãîä... 

 Ïî äîðîãå åé âñòðåòèëñÿ Ãàððè, ÿâíî ÷åãî-òî õîòåâøèé...

- Ýé, Äæèíí...

- Äæèíñ, - ïîïðàâèëà åãî ðûæàÿ, - ÌÒÑ ôîðåâà...

- Êîðî÷å, ÿ óñå ïîíèìàþ, íî ìîæåò åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü... Íó òû ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåøü?

- Íè õåðà...

- Êàê ñ äåâóøêàìè òðóäíî, - îí íåðâíî ïî÷åñàë çàä, - Â îáùåì õî÷åøü ñî ìíîé âñòðå÷àòüñÿ?

- Ãîðþ æåëàíèåì, Ïîòòåð...

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå!

 Äæèííè îñòàíîâèëàñü è ñòàëà äóìàòü. Â ïðèíöèïå âñåãäà ìîæíî âûïåíäðèòüñÿ, äà åùå îíà åãî ëþáèëà ïî÷òè äâà ãîäà...

- Ëàäíî.

- Ïðàâäà?

- Êðèâäà! Ìîæåøü òàùèòü âåíèê íà ïåðâîå ñâèäàíèå!

 Óèçëè ïîõëîïàëà åãî ïî ñïèíå è ïîøëà äàëüøå.

                                    *=*=* ÊÎÍÅÖ *=*=*

 Âîò òàê âîò! Ïèøèòå ðåâüþ, è ÿ **ÝÒÎ** òàê íå îñòàâëþ!


End file.
